Short Version Not Dead
by lovesnow3
Summary: SFIT students Akiko Suzuki and Hikaru Nishimura, from specialized robotics receive a visit from a friend everyone thinks is dead….Tadashi Hamada. Written by Lovesnow3 and LadyAugust.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hiro and Tadashi watched as Dr. Callahan walked away from Tadashi's lab. Hiro just stood in shock until his brother finally grabbed his arm and started pulling him down the hall.

"Where are we going now?" Hiro asked.

"There are two more people you need to meet. Then we'll go to your botfight." Tadashi said through a smile.

When they finally stopped Hiro looked up at the sign above the double doors "Specialized Robotics."

"This is where students who know what they want to do with their talents, and what they want to do with their lives." He opened the double doors and a girl ran up to him with a wide grin. Her eyes wide and clutching to a piece of fabric like it was the answer to every question in the universe, she came to a stop in front of them shoving said fabric in Tadashi's face.

"I did it!" She squealed. "I finally did it! A fabric able to withstand fire for... I don't know it's been going for six hours so far!" Her black braid flew behind her as she bounced happily. Tadashi grinned.

"That's great Sweet Tea!"

"Tadashi, please, I'm a serious scientist... it's Akiko..." Her face went serious for a moment, and she posed dramatically before breaking into a wide grin again as she playfully shoved him. "Kidding!" Her eyes landed on Hiro and she tilted her head. "Who's the short one following you?"

"Sweet Tea this is my brother. Hiro."

"Oh! Hiro! The botfighter. Got it. Short one, come see the lab." She started to walk further into the lab, pulling Hiro by the sleeve. "You're gonna love it in this section. Panda? You in here?"

A second girl poked her head out from behind a large square metal box. "Yeah? What?" she stepped out and for once it was clear to Hiro why she had the nickname she did, her hair was pulled into two buns that sat perfectly on top of her head just like panda ears.

"Panda, Tadashi brought in his brother..."

Panda smiled "Hi. I'm Hikaru. But panda is what everyone calls me here."

"Because of Fred?" Hiro asked smiling.

"Well yes and no. It was Half Fred Half Akiko."

"I can't help that you look like a panda. I've tried, but you won't let me..." Sweet Tea pouted slightly before whisking off to her experiment again staring at the square of fabric currently sitting over a bunsen burner.

"I thought this was a robotics lab..." Hiro said, following her the short ways.

"It is. I'm working on a new skin for fire fighting bots. Also fire fighting bots... those haven't done well so far..." She pointed to several piles of melted metal behind her.

"She almost set fire to our room twice while testing it out." Panda said, walking over and grabbing a wrench off the work table. "It's not like we needed the life size cutout of Matt Smith anyway."

"Of course you bring that up, but what about the poster your ruined while trying out the new new neuro adapters for your crazy prosthetic arm?" Sweet Tea said sarcastically.

Hiro just blinked "Neuro adapters for a prosthetic arm?"

Panda smiled "I've been improving the tech since my admission. Small Neuro _Sensors _placed where the prosthetic meets the skin picks up on any signal that the brain sends thus making the limb move." She led him over to her work station, letting him look over the arm she was working on.

"Cool!" He grinned.

"Ok Hiro. Let's go!" Tadashi said placing a hand on his amazed brothers shoulder.

"Come and visit again Hiro." Panda said "Not a lot of people come to specialized. We like the company. Right Sweet Tea?"

"Yeah! Come back soon short one!" Panda rolled her eyes and batted at the other girl with a frown. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Be nice! Fred should be the one to give him a nickname not you." She said seriously before getting back to work.

Pushing one of the garbage cans full of Hiro's project, Sweet Tea followed the group to the stage.

"Hiro, you're gonna be amazing! This project is going to blow them away." She said. "Trust me, you got this." Hiro smiled back at her, worry barely detectable for the moment. "Isn't that right Panda?"

"Totally! I mean I only had a prototype, but having complete tech will blow them away. and if Callahan doesn't accept you, he and I will have words."

"You can do that?" Hiro asked.

Panda looked off to the side "No...but wish I could."

"Don't worry Hiro. We'll be here every step of the way." Tadashi grinned, patting his brother's shoulder.

"_Next presenter, Hiro Hamada."_

"Okay, Picture time!" Honey Lemon called, gathering the group to grab a quick picture before they all head out to their positions with words of encouragement trailing behind them.

"Rock their socks short one!" Sweet Tea called, waving at him as she quickly rolled the can to its place.

Once everything was set she returned to the stage with the others, grinning as Hiro took the spotlight.

"Hi... I'm H-" The mic screeched, causing everyone to wince. "Sorry... I'm Hiro Hamada and this is... A micro-bot." Callihan and the other judges squinted at the stage and the tiny black device in Hiro's hand. Sweet Tea glared as one man even walked away. Hiro met Tadashi's eyes and took a deep breath as his brother instructed. "It may not look like much, but when combined with his friends..." The cans fell over and thousands of the small black robots rolled across the floor and up the stage. "They can do anything." Grinning as Hiro explained the bot's abilities Sweet Tea watched the amazing little robots shift and link together to build everything Hiro directed them to do.

"Microbots!" The crowd cheered as Hiro and the large version of the bots both bowed to them. Their Aunt Cass loudest of all.

The group swept Hiro up in a hug and grinned.

Panda was the first to break out of the hug and notice someone making their way towards Hiro "Guys Alistar Krei is coming this way." The group split to allow the tycoon through to talk with Hiro.

"Hello there son." Keri said as he held out his hand for Hiro.

"You're Alistar Krei. CEO of Kreitech"

"That I am and I think that those microbots of yours could make a big difference. May I?" he reached out his hand towards Hiro who handed him a Microbot from his pocket. "I want to buy your Tech."

Hiro's eyes widened "Really?"

"Hiro. Let me give you a piece of advice." Dr. Callahan said walking up to the group. "You could sell your tech or develop it more. I wouldn't trust anything in a man like Krei's hands who knows what he would so with it."

Hiro looked from Callahan to Krei to Tadashi then back to Krei "I'm sorry but they're not for sale."

Krei nodded smirk on his face "I thought you were smarter than that. Well Good-bye." he turned and began to walk away.

"Mr. Krei!" Tadashi said. The tycoon looked over his shoulder. "I think that. Belongs to my brother." Krei fished his hand out of his pocket where he still held onto the microbot.

"Of course." he said as he threw the small piece back to Hiro.

"Good choice Hiro. We'd be happy to have you here at SFIT next semester." Callahan said with a small smile, pulling an envelope from his pocket and handing it to the boy.

"Really?"

"Really. Have a good night Hiro, and I'll see you in class." Callahan smiled again and walked off, leaving the group to celebrate.

"Congratulations, short one!" Sweet Tea cried, catching him up in a bone crushing hug and spinning him around.

"Eh, thanks Sweet Tea... Could you uh... let me go...?" Hiro asked, struggling to get in a breath.

"Oh, right, sorry." She winced, releasing him to the rest of the group.

"Alright gang, let's get get some food in those bellies! Dinner at the cafe, come on!" Hiro's Aunt Cass called, leading them towards the exit.

Tadashi pulled Hiro away as they made it to the stairs. "Hey Aunt Cass, we'll catch up with you in a little bit."

"Alright. See you at the cafe."

Hiro and Tadashi went one way as the rest of the group headed towards the parking lot. Fred was leading the group with Cass right behind ready to point him to the right car once they reached the right aisle.

"So Sweet Tea, Panda. How's the specialized lab compared to our humble abode?" Honey Lemon asked.

Panda smiled "It's ok. I really miss sharing a lab with you guys. The specialized lab gets too quiet."

Sweet Tea nodded with a small frown. "It does get pretty quiet, most days we just... sit around in silence working on our own stuff, and theres only like four other specialized robotics majors at SFTI, and they only come in once or twice a week. I'm contemplating moving my work bench into the joint lab, just so I can have some interaction with you guys again. Even if Specialized Robotics has some better equipment..."

"And plus then you'll know where to find everything because of the wonderful Wasabi's organization." Panda said, earning several chuckles. "Seriously though, I can never find what I need."

"Can't be all bad, you have individual work rooms when you need them... Not like the joint lab where everyone's lumped together regardless of project." Gogo said.

"True. True." Sweet Tea smiled.

The group was almost to the car when Panda suddenly just stopped.

"What's wrong?" Honey Lemon asked

"I just realized I left my keys on my workbench. I'll be right back I'm going to go run and grab them." She said turning and running back down the aisle towards the school.

"I should go with her, if she doesn't have her keys she probably doesn't have her card to get in. Good thing i always have mine in my…" She patted her side "Purse….great….it's on my workbench. Be back in a minute!" She shouted as she ran after Panda.

Just as the two were passing the exposition building it burst into flames, and the two watched as people ran out of the building screaming.

"Tadashi!" a voice rang out.

Sweet Tea and Panda looked for the source knowing exactly who shouted. Hiro stood in front of the building, clutching a baseball cap as his brother ran in.

"Hiro!" Sweet Tea raced to the boy's side, eyes wide as she looked at the burning building. "What's Tadashi thinking?"

"Professor Callahan is still in there..." Hiro said, "Tadashi went to help... I gotta get him out of there-"

"No!" Sweet Tea and Panda grabbed his shoulders, and pulled him back just as the building exploded.

*boom*

The world went white and muted for a moment as they were thrown back by the force of the blast. Sweet Tea gasped as her grip on Hiro slipped and she rolled over the concrete.

Panda tried to keep ahold of Hiro even when she felt her shoulder hit the pavement, she secretly prayed that nothing was broken but also that Hiro was ok.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The funeral was held a few weeks later. A rainy sunday that normally would have been perfect for staying in with a good book and a cup of hot coco. Tadashi's body hadn't been found after the fire, neither had Professor Callahan's, so everyone had gathered around to remember two great men, and give everyone a proper chance to say good-bye.

Cass held the wake in the cafe. Dressed in black and suits the group quietly sipped coffee. Sweet Tea closed her umbrella as she slipped inside. Shaking off some of the rain she brushed several small strands of hair from her eyes. Panda walked up to her with a small half glare.

"Where where you at the funeral?" She demanded.

"Someone had to pack up Tadashi's lab..." Sweet Tea said. "I brought a few things for Hiro and Cass. Specifically Tadashi's last project." She turned back to the door and gestured to the red box sitting on the street. "I need some help getting it inside." Panda nodded and she followed Sweet Tea outside to get the box. Honey Lemon held the door as they moved the box in and set it next to the stairs.

When Cas gave them a confused look, Sweet Tea smiled softly. "It's not gonna bring Tadashi back, but..." Glancing up the stairs the girl sighed. "It might help Hiro deal... Working on his brother's last project might be just what he needs..."

"Thank you..." Cass said, eyes brimming with tears. "I'll... I'll let Hiro know."

"Remember when Tadashi came to specialized and asked us for some help with this thing?" Panda said once they finally made it to the top of the stairs and set down the box.

Sweet Tea nodded "I thought we were both going to fail because we were working so hard on helping him we forgot to do our projects."

"But Callahan, gave us an extension for helping a friend."

Just then Hiro came to the top of the stairs "What are you two doing up here?"

"Well Sweet Tea thought you might want some of your brother's stuff so we were just bringing it up here." Panda said.

Hiro shook his head, "just put it over there." he pointed to the side of the room that once belonged to his brother "If I can help it I'd rather not have to constantly look at it."

"Sure... I'm sorry about Tadashi, Hiro." Sweet Tea said as they set the red box between the bed and bookshelf on Tadashi's side of the room.

"Yeah... That's what everyone says. Look, I don't mean to be rude but, I'd kinda like to be alone right now so..." Nodding the pair returned downstairs to the rest of the group.

Sweet Tea rushed to the door as the door bell rang for the third time. Throwing it open to the rain pouring outside she fumbled through her purse in search of cash.

"Sorry... I swear I had the money by the door but-" She looked up and gasped, dropping her purse with a clank of keys and coins. Thunder cracked overhead, rattling the air and illuminating the otherwise empty streets. "Tadashi?" She whispered, breath caught in her chest. "Panda! Panda help!" The med tech robotics major appeared behind her. Shaking her head.

"What? You can't carry one pizza by yoursel-" She froze when she spotted the figure in the doorway.

"Panda... I don't know what to do..." Panda stepped forward, gently touching the man's shoulder, looking surprised when her hand actually met flesh.

"Help... please..." He moaned.

Panda, put her hand over her mouth "Oh my Gosh. Tadashi...How?" She turned to her roommate "How is he here?"

Sweet Tea paced the width of the doorway. "I don't know. I thought he was the pizza guy and when I opened the door... He was just there."

"Well what do you expect me to do?"

"Help him!"

"I make tech to help the medical industry. That doesn't mean I'm a Doctor." Panda said pulling out her phone "I'm calling an ambulance."

Just then Tadashi reached up and grabbed her arm "No...I can't….go to the….Hospital."

Panda and Sweet Tea look at one another and then back to their injured friend. "Can we at least call your Aunt and brother and let them know you're alive?" Sweet Tea asked only to have Tadashi shake his head in return.

The girls both signed and slowly pulled him up and brought him into their apartment. When Sweet Tea noticed something "Panda look at his legs."

Panda looked down and saw what Sweet Tea was talking about. He was wearing a pair of what looked like brand new jeans but they were covered in blood. "What happened?"

"... Can't... Can't say... without putting Hi-Hiro and everyone in danger... You're the only ones who can-can help me stay... out of sight." Tadashi said watching as Panda slowly pulled up the leg of his jeans to reveal extensive burns. "I can't... move my legs... can't feel them... I knew you had a wheelchair for when you-you work on prosthetics so... I told came here..."

"Sweet Tea, get the chair from the closest, we'll take this one thing at a time." Sweet Tea nodded, rushing over to pull the wheelchair from where it was stored and quickly unfolding it.

"Okay, let's get him in the chair." Panda said, carefully supporting Tadashi as best as she could. "Get his other side." They moved in tandem, gently setting their friend in the chair and adjusting his legs.

"Get the med-tech books from my room and bring both our laptops. We have to get the bleeding to stop. I don't see any punctures, so I'm assuming that the scabs that formed after the burns have been ripped open... He's really lucky he can't feel this, it would be excruciating."

"I'm still right here." He frowned, breathing leveling out now that he wasn't struggling to support himself. Sweet Tea rushed off to get the textbooks and laptops, returning with her arms full.

Panda tried to figure out the best way to help Tadashi, after finally getting the bleeding to stop. She looked through every medical book she had and every website that was available "Of all the times to have given Baymax to your brother. We could use him."

Tadashi smiled "Hiro has Baymax? That's great."

Sweet Tea ran in "What about this?" she said pointing at a picture.

Panda scanned the page "I'm not sure. I mean we don't have the tech here to do this."

"Yeah, not here. But we could ask your Dad." Sweet Tea said.

"No, I'd be giving him exactly what he wants."

"Think of Tadashi. It wouldn't hurt to just call." Sweet Tea held up the phone towards her.

"Fine." Panda took the phone, dialed and held it up to her ear. "Hey, dad…...It's Hikaru…..I need your help…..I have this…...School project on..." She looked at the book "Biorobotic Cell Restoration and I was wondering if there was anything that Krei Tech had anything that I could borrow for my presentation?" There was silence for a little while.

"What did he say?" Sweet Tea asked.

"Her dad works at Krei Tech" Tadashi asked form across the room.

"He's asking his boss and yes he's a Bioengineer…...So can I?...A few days that it...promise….Thank you!" she put the phone down "We can borrow it for a week thats it."

Tadashi wheeled himself over to the girls, and looked over the many books strewn over the apartment floor. "So, what exactly is Biorobotic Cell Restoration?"

Panda sighed "It's Biorobotics at it's smallest. I guess you could say the components are like Hiro's Microbots, but as controversial as Stem Cells. Microscopic bots are either implanted into the dysfunctional organ or just injected into the bloodstream. Over time the Biobots mend, pretty much whatever they were programed for. So when I go get the tech that we can use to both build and program them, we can use them to fix, what I'm only guessing is the damaged nerve endings in your legs."

Tadashi nodded in understanding, smiling slightly at the girl. "Thank you..."

"I'm not exactly happy that you won't let me call you an ambulance or tell your Aunt and Hiro, but if you've got your reasons..." Panda shrugged. "Who am I to go against you?"

"You know how they say that dead men tell no tales? Well Tadashi's supposed to be dead, and he's not telling what happened so I guess the saying is true..." Sweet Tea grinned, looking up from the book she was flipping through. "We'll get you patched up Tadashi, don't you worry about it."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The week that they had the tech to build and program the Biorobots was busy, Panda stayed in the living room her laptop hooked up to the small machine that sat on the coffee table, Tadashi lying on the couch watching over her shoulder as she typed for hours on end. Sweet Tea Came in and out of the room bringing food and news about what was going on in the outside world.

"Honey Lemon called me today." Sweet Tea said one day walking into.

Tadashi propped himself onto his elbows "What she have to say?"

"Hiro, is still...Struggling...But the big this is she said they were in a car chase."

Panda Looked up from her computer a puzzled look on her face "A car chase?"

Sweet Tea nodded and laughed "Yep, and that Gogo and Wasabi were arguing over the rules of a car chase."

"They better be careful," she laughed "cause if they're not the whole schools gonna know they've been secretly dating for years." then she turned her attention back to her computer "I imagine Fred will call them…..Gosabi."

"Wait...What?" Tadashi said eyes wide

"Yep they started dating summer before freshman year." Panda said before zoning out in her programing yet again.

Sweet Tea cleared her throat "May I continue?" Tadashi nodded in apology "But the biggest thing about the car chase was. A guy in a Kabuki mask was trying to kill them, with Hiro's Microbots." Tadashi's face darkened and he scowled at the ceiling. "Which I told her was crazy because they were destroyed in the fire."

"No, they weren't." Tadashi said. "And I think I know who attacked them."

Sweet Tea walked over to the couch "What do you mean they weren't destroyed in the fire. Who attacked our friends?" She leaned over and shook Panda out of her trance.

"I can't say anymore. it will put everyone in danger."

"Oh no you don't Tadashi Hamada! Everyones already in danger. Your own brother was almost killed in a car case near the docks! So tell us so we can help him." Sweet Tea said putting a hand on his shoulder.

Tadashi bit the inside of his cheek "If I tell you you won't believe me."

Panda laughed "Tadashi at this point I'd believe anything."

"Someone stole the Microbots and is using them not for the purpose that Hiro designed them for."

"Ok but who is it?"

A large sigh escaped Tadashi "It's…..Professor Callahan."

"Callahan, he survived too? How is that possible?" Sweet Tea asked

"He used Hiro's microbots, to save himself and me. I woke up a few days after the fire I had no idea what happened, but Calahan was there, messing with Hiro's Neurotransmitter. After a few weeks my legs healed at least a little, and then he dropped me off here, and told me if I said anything, things wouldn't end well for those close to me." Tadashi said solemnly.

Panda shook her head in slight disbelief "Callahan was such a good man though. Why would he threaten you?"

"I don't know, but the fact that he attacked Hiro and everyone..."

Sweet Tea patted him on the shoulder "Calm down Tadashi. We'll figure out why Callahan is doing this and stop him."

Panda nodded "But right now making sure you get better is our first priority. BioBot are programed and are being made as we speak."

Sweet Tea smiled a slightly nervous smile, her face tight with concern. "It can't be that bad right?" She asked, looking at the needle in Panda's hand.

"I don't know!" Panda cried, "We didn't have time to really read into this!" Tadashi looked between the pair with fear behind his eyes. "You hold him, I'll... I'll stab him..." Panda sighed.

"I think I'm good with no legs thanks..." He said struggling to moved down the couch.

"Tadashi, this is full of morphine and expensive biobots that I had to lie to my dad about so you just sit down."

"He's already sitting..." Sweet Tea rolled her eyes, "But she's right, sit still." The girl, who only weighed about 150 pounds herself grabbed Tadashi's shoulders and forcibly held him down while Panda swooped in and stuck the needle in his leg.

"Ow!" He yelped glaring at her.

"Oh you can't feel that!" Panda rolled her eyes.

"It's an automatic response! I'll feel the ones that aren't programed to fix my legs!"

"We just said we didn't have time to read everything!"

"This is coma patient technology! Used on coma patients! I'm not a coma patient!"

"I'm sorry we're trying to save your legs would you rather we leave you paralyzed for the rest of your life?"

"Girls you're both pretty!" Sweet Tea snapped, stepping between the pair and forcing them apart. "Shut up. Tadashi that morphine will kick in a few minutes, you'll be fine. Panda, you return the machine, I've got class. We'll reconvene in two hours when I get back..." The girl walked over to the coat rack, grabbing her sunshine yellow jacket and purse. "... Don't kill him..."

The door clicked shut behind her, leaving Panda to clean up the mess and get the machine ready to return to her dad.

Tadashi leaned back on the couch his legs propped up on the armrest, and looked at the ceiling, as Panda walked out of her room with a Krei Tech bag with the Biorobotic Cell Restoration machine in it.

"Tadashi." She clapped a couple times to get his attention "Are you going to be ok on your own?"

He nodded "Yep….Wait...Where's Sweet Tea go?"

"She had a test today that if she didn't sit she wouldn't pass the class. She said she was leaving five minutes ago"

"Oh right…..Where are you going?"

"To return this to my Dad's lab."

He nodded as Panda turned and started to walk towards the door "You know you have men watching everything you do?"

Panda slowly turned around "What do you mean?"

He smiled and pointed at the various poster around the room and on the ceiling "Batman, Tony Stark, Doctor Who, Sherlock, Thor...Not to mention Benedict Cumberbatch and Tom Hiddleston."

Panda shook her head "Tadashi" she walk over towards him "They're not watching us they're posters and cut outs. Try going to sleep I think the Morphines gone to your head."

"You look different"

"I'm wearing jeans and a sweat shirt, not that uncommon for me."

"No its not that….Your hair!"

Panda quickly put a hand on her head "What's wrong with my hair?"

"It's not Panda ears."

"Oh...Yeah I didn't have time to do it this morning."

"You look cute with your hair down." He twisted a strand of her hair with his finger.

"Tadashi, stop. you need rest and I need to go Sweet Tea will be back in a little while." Panda said taking his hand and putting it on his lap before leaving the apartment locking the door tight behind her. For a moment Tadashi stared at the door, before his head rolled back to the ceiling.

"Hello Tom..." He muttered, glaring at the poster above him. "You're very intimidating in that le.. leather? That's leather right?" He tilted his head, waiting for a response from the man and frowned when he got none. "Fine... don't answer... I have to pee..." Rolling from the couch he tried to stand, realizing at the last second that he still had no control over his legs and collapsing onto the floor. "Hello floor. Ben, Ben! Help! I'm stuck! Fine I'll pass the time by singing..." Thinking for a moment he grinned at the carpet. "_The best time to wear a striped sweater, is all the time!"_

"Akiko..." Sweet Tea paused on her way up the stairs, glancing at her downstairs neighbor with a confused look. The woman was leaning around her door, looking a bit frazzled. "Akiko... did you, um, get a cat?"

"Uh -"

"It's just... I keep hearing knocking, and it's been going on for like an hour now and it's getting really, really annoying."

"Yeah, I'm sorry, I'll fix it..." Sweet Tea smiled and raced up the stairs on the side of the building, taking note of the red staining them slightly. "Tadash-"

"Take it away Ben!" Pausing in the door Sweet Tea took in the scene before her. Tadashi was laying half on the couch, half on the floor, head turned towards the cut out of Benedict, and humming. "No? I'll do it then! _Do you wanna build a snowman!_" Singing off key Tadashi knocked on the floor.

"Tadashi! What happened?" Sweet Tea rushed inside and helped him back on the couch, eyes wide with slight panic.

"Sweettea! You're sunshine-y!" He grinned loopily at her. "It's yellow! Oh hey I have to pee..."

Sweet Tea nearly dropped him, her eyes going wide. "Oh no... no, no, no... I can't... I'm not... Of all the times to give Baymax to Hiro..."

"Hiro has Baymax?"

"Yes, we told you that already..."

"Right... I forgot... I have to pee."

"I know! I'm not certified for this! I'm not a health care provider!" Flushed red and panicking she pulled out her phone and dialed Panda. "Panda I need help..."

"Tea... Tea... I have to tell you something!" Tadashi said, pulling on her sleeve.

"Tadashi if it's that you have to pee again, I already know."

"No your hair funny!" She nodded.

"Yes, I helped a friend take her test, she's in cosmetics. She dyed my hair green. Now shh. Panda, I need you to come home as soon as possible to help with Tadashi."

"_Sweet Tea, I work in med _TECH_! I am _NOT _a doctor!"_

"Well I don't know what to do!"

"_Look in the closet by my room there might be a bedpan."_

"Why on earth would you have a bedpan in your closet?"

"_Why do we have half the stuff we do?"_

"Name one weird thing that I own."

"_We have cardboard cutouts of British men old enough to be our fathers who we find extremely attractive."_

"Point made..." Sweet Tea moved to the closet and retrieved the bedpan, setting Tadashi up with it quickly. "Okay Tadashi... I'm just gonna... Walk away..."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Ok. So the Biobots that weren't programed to fix your legs should be dormant and are getting ready to leave your system. Thank God." Panda said to Tadashi. "And if my calculations were correct then you should be starting to feel them working in your legs before the end of the week."

Sweet Tea leaned back in her chair "A week, can't we slow them down? I don't think I can stand having to deal with Lopyboo back in a week."

Panda shook her head, as Tadashi looked between the two before he spoke up "Loopyboo?"

"It's our nickname for you when you're high on painkillers." Sweet Tea said "And I really don't want to deal with him ever again."

"What did I do?"

"You sing, flirt and pee." Sweet Tea glared at him through narrowed eyes.

Panda shook her head "Don't forget talking to the posters. And getting mad when they don't talk back."

"I filmed it. It's going on youtube the second you come back from the dead." A devilish grin took over Sweet Tea's face and she laughed slightly manically. "It'll get a million hits for sure."

Tadashi smiled nervously "Well I'm glad that I'll be a part of your internet success, but I'm not '_coming back from the dead'_ until I figure out how to deal with Callahan."

"Oh yes, because this can't just be a simple case of _going to the police!_ Tadashi, we're collage kids... The only reasonable answer to this is to go to the police like normal people."

"He attacked my brother in a Kabuki mask with Hiro's tech! This isn't as simple as just going to the police! They'd never believe us!" Tadashi frowned.

Panda shook her head "Tadashi calm down. You too Akiko. We'll figure out how to deal with Callahan, and then we'll get back to our normal lives. Well as normal as it can get. For now, we focus on getting Tadashi up and walking, while trying to figure out why Callahan went crazy."

"Sounds like a plan." Panda nodded firmly at the pair as Tadashi gave her thumbs up.

"So, Tadashi any thoughts on Callahan?"

Tadashi closed his eyes, thinking back to the fire. He'd run inside, avoiding the flames in search of the professor. It'd taken a moment, but he'd found the other man by the stage. Callahan had been surprised, and then the whole world went... white. White and silent and then black. When he'd woken up he was in a warehouse, and quickly discovered he couldn't move his legs. A man had been near by, messing with what had looked like Hiro's neurotransmitter. Tadashi had surprised him, and gotten a good look at his face before he'd put on a red and white Kabuki mask. Then had come the threats, the warnings.

_Tell no one. Hiro will die if you say anything... _And Tadashi had spent days laying on cot while his legs tried to heal, just listening to his surroundings. At one point he'd sworn he'd heard Hiro and Baymax enter the building, but Callahan had been there and fear had kept him quiet. Sweet Tea watched Tadashi reflect, and frowned as a dark look passed over his face. She shared a glance with Panda.

Tadashi remembered Callahan had seemed depressed, had cried out of sight some night's. There had been a night when Callahan had returned sat at a small desk, staring at photo of a young woman.

"Abigail." He said, breaking the slightly tense silence that had fallen over the apartment.

"Who?" Sweet Tea frowned.

"Abigail. Didn't catch a last name... But Callahan had a photograph of a girl in a frame on a desk in the warehouse, and he called her Abigail. Told her he'd make things right." He looked between the girls. "Whoever Abigail is, she's important to Callahan... We have to figure out what happened to her."

"Oh yeah, easy peasy! Abigail is a totally unique name! No one else in this entire city has that particular name in the entire city of San Fransokyo!" Sweet Tea rolled her eyes and folded her arms over her chest.

"Give him a break Sweet Tea. We'll figure it out... You and I can ask around about Abigail. Until then, we'll help Tadashi get his legs back. Now I'm exhausted, let's get some sleep and deal with this Abigail later."

"Seconded."

Panda and Sweet Tea were both woken up by a low moan later that night. Meeting in the dark hall they wondered about the source.

"I locked the door, and the security system is ten times louder than that. So nobody broke in." Sweet Tea said rubbing her eyes.

"And Tadashi's asleep…..Wait Tadashi of course. He's starting to feel his legs again." Panda said running towards the living room, with Sweet Tea on her tail.

Tadashi was on the couch his face contorted in pain. Panda smiled "Tadashi you can feel your legs!"

"Only like half of my calve and my feet." he looked over towards her and could just barely make out the pair in the dark "You're smiling at my pain aren't you?"

Panda laughed "We're happy that you're getting better. I take it you want painkillers?"

"If you would be so kind."

Panda turned to go and get the morphine when Sweet Tea grabbed her arm. "It hasn't even been a week yet."

"I guess my calculations were off."

"Well your off calculation has earned you bedpan duty for Loopyboo when he comes for a visit."

"Fine. Now let go." Panda freed her arm and went to grab the morphine from her room, and came back holding a small needle. "Ready?" she asked walking up to Tadashi's side, and he nodded as she jabbed the needle into his arm and pushed down the plunger. "Ok that should kick in soon." she threw the needle away in a small tupperware container sitting on the counter with other used needles, and then yawned "Now I'm going back to bed."

"Me too!" Sweet Tea said turning on her heels and went back to her room "See you in a few hours Loopyboo!"

Sweet Tea and Panda woke up early the next morning and and met in the hall before sighing in sync and walking to the living room and found a very interesting sight.

"Panda, he not wearing any…"

"I noticed." Panda and Sweet Tea walked over to Tadashi, who was staring the ceiling humming to himself. "Tadashi?" Panda said getting his attention.

"Yeah?"

"Why, aren't you wearing pants? or a shirt?"

"After you guys, went back to bed it got really hot….So I took my pants off. Then Thor laughed at me for having scrawny chicken legs and a meager Midgardian frame... So I took off my shirt to show him that I'm not as scrawny as he thinks."

"Uh huh..." Sweet Tea said. "Well, that's... Different. The posters are talking back to you now?" Tadashi nodded with a grin plastered to his face.

Panda leaned over and whispered to her roommate "At least we're not gonna have to deal with it all day." She turned back to face him "Tadashi, you're gonna be here alone for today. Finals are next week so we need to go to school so we know what's going on the test. We'll be back this afternoon."

"Okie-Dokie Loki!" Tadashi said before bursting out into laughter and point to the poster on the ceiling "Loki."

"And on that note. Lets go Panda. I think Loopyboo will be fine. He has all his '_friends' _to keep him company." Sweet Tea said grabbing onto Panda's arm and dragging her out of the apartment.

The school day finally came to an end and Panda was driving home the radio blaring as her and Sweet Tea and her were singing along. Half way back to the apartment Sweet Tea turned the radio down. "Did you notice that no one was in the joint lab today?"

"Yeah, but Hiro needs them right now."

"Right." Sweet Tea looked out the window and just caught something out of the corner of her eye. "Um...Panda?"

"What?"

"Could Baymax fly?"

"I don't think so. Why?"

"Cause I think he's flying over the bay in red carbon fiber underwear with everyone from the joint lab."

Panda laughed. "Sure." Then she too saw exactly what Sweet Tea described in the rearview mirror. "Well then….This is happening."

"Where in the name of sanity are they going?" Turning back to see the robot shrink further and further behind them Sweet Tea frowned. "The only thing out that way is that old island no one's allowed to go to anymore..."

Panda thought for a minute before she spoke "My dad told me once there was a super secret Kreitech project on that island. He kept complaining that he had to work on something that wasn't his specialty."

"Did he ever say what it was?"

"No... but he did talk about… Abigail!"

"Abigail? What about her?"

"Just that she was, important to the experiment, and that her dad was someone I knew."

"Someone you knew? Could it have been Professor Callahan?"

"It would have to be it fits everything Tadashi told us." She said, pulling into the parking lot of the apartment complex "Now lets hope Tadashi isn't too high and can understand all this." They moved into the apartment, and paused as they noticed Tadashi. He'd yet to put on any pants, or shirt, and was staring at the TV in a sort of awe.

"Whales..." Sweet Tea said in surprise. "He's watching a documentary on whales..."

Tadashi looked up from the TV for a moment "Hey guys! Did you know that whales, since they're mammals, have hair? But they don't have a lot. Oh and that one." he pointed to the screen "she's pregnant and I have named her Patrice."

Sweet Tea nodded and turned to Panda "You go get the car ready and I'll get him dressed. And then we take him to his aunt's cafe?" Panda nodded and quickly went back outside. "Ok Loopyboo, let's get your clothes back on and then we're going on a trip."

Tadashi looked up at her his eyes wide "But the Whales! What's going to happen to them? What about Patrice and her Baby!? I have to pee."

"Of course you do."

Sweet Tea opened the back seat of Panda's car and managed to get Tadashi in and buckled before he collapsed on the seat, then she too got into the passenger side. "Thanks for all the help getting him down the stairs."

"You told me to get the car ready not to help you. Plus you could have used the wheelchair and the elevator on the other side of our floor."

Sweet Tea hit her head on the dashboard "The elevator…" then she lifted her head "The wheelchair. I totally forgot about the wheelchair."

Panda smiled. "I'll go get it." She got out of the car swiftly making her way back up to the apartment and returning with the wheelchair folded neatly. Tossing it in the truck she got back in and smiled. "Tadashi, you ready to go home."

"Huh?"

"I'll take that as a yes and that painkillers are wearing off."

Sweet Tea laughed "Which is a good thing cause we don't want your Aunt to meet Loopyboo."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

By the time they made it to the cafe Tadashi had sobered up enough to try and talk them out of taking him home. His protests however had gone unheeded as Sweet Tea turned the radio up. Pouting like a petulant child Tadashi frowned at them as they maneuvered him into the wheelchair.

"Thank God your aunt has a wheelchair accessible place." Sweet Tea said with a grin. "Also it's probably a good thing that the shop is closed right now. I anticipate tears and/or screaming."

"I'm not talking to either of you." Tadashi said, arms folded over his chest in the only display of defiance he could muster.

"Oh just admit you want to see Hiro and your Aunt again as badly as they want to see you." Panda pulled open the door to allow Sweet Tea to push Tadashi inside. A small bell above the door announced their arrival.

"Shops closed! Come back tomorrow." Cass called from somewhere further inside the cafe.

"Cass, it's Hikaru and Akiko! We kinda need to talk to you..." Panda called back. The other woman stepped out of the small kitchen in the back, most of her attention focused on the towel in her hands and the dough she was trying to wipe off them.

"Sorry girls I didn't-" She looked up, catching sight of the boy in the chair.

"Hey Aunt Cass..." Tadashi said softly, rubbing the back of his neck before promptly looking down at his lap.

"Tadashi?" She stepped forward, eyes wide and mouth slightly open in shock. "I'm... I'm not seeing things am I? You're here?"

"Yeah... I'm here Aunt Cass." She tentatively reached out to touch his face, hand shaking slightly. Tears welled up in her eyes and she knelt next to the chair, grabbing and pulling him into a hug.

"I missed you so much. Are you hurt?" She looked over the chair with a small frown.

"Er... No... not really. Hikaru and Akiko were able to patch me up and-"

"Then what were you thinking?!" Aunt Cass grabbed his ear with a frown. "If you weren't dead why did you stay away young man? Explain yourself!"

"Ow,ow! Easy! I was knocked unconscious and when I woke up I couldn't feel my legs, was told not to tell anyone, and then was dropped off at Hikaru and Akiko's place! It's taken a few weeks to get my legs on the path to healing!"

"Do you have any idea how upset your brother is? He's barely been eating, and only just signed up for classes! You are going to sit right here and wait for him to come home!" She moved over to the glass case and pulled a doughnut from inside, taking a large bite. "Oh great now I'm stress eating again!" She said through a mouthful of the chocolate covered confection. "This is really good!"

"Sorry Aunt Cass..." Tadashi said softly.

Cass sighed and glanced at the boy, setting down the doughnut and walking back over to put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm just glad you're home, alive and mostly well, Tadashi. Promise me no more stupid stunts like that and we'll be fine." Tadashi gave a small laugh.

"I promise." They fell into silence for a moment, when a crash came from the garage at the back of the building.

"_Tadashi is gone!" _Hiro's broken voice made it through the door, though it was muffled. His shout caused Tadashi to flinch slightly and looked over at Panda and Sweet Tea.

"We should go tell Hiro you're still here... he sounds worse off than we thought." Sweet Tea said, everyone else nodding in agreement.

"I don't think I can face him yet."

Cass looked at her nephew "Tadashi Hamada, your brother loves you. He won't be mad at you for not being dead, but he will if you keep hiding from him."

Tadashi sighed "You're right. Little help getting out to the garage, guys?" Sweet Tea and Panda gave him small smiles and nodded.

"Anytime." Panda said.

The garage was dark, the only light coming from Hiro's computer screens. The boy was leaning against Baymax, shoulders tense as he cried quietly.

"Tadashi is here." Baymax said

"No. He's not."

Suddenly Baymax's chest screen came to life and Tadashi watched as the clips he'd recorded during the process of perfecting Baymax flash by his brother, who was watching with such awe. When the end came Tadashi watched as his brother place a hand on the frozen picture of him.

"Tadashi is here." Baymax said again.

"You're right."

"Tadashi is here."

"Why do you keep saying that?" Baymax turned his head to where Tadashi was sitting and pointed "Tadashi is here." Hiro turned his head to see what the robot was looking at and his eyes widened filling with tears.

"Tadashi."

"Hey Hiro."

Hiro walked over to his brother "Is this real?"

Tadashi nodded "Yeah. Short version not dead."

"Oh my gosh." A voice echoed from behind them. "Tadashi..."

The two brothers looked to see the source to find Honey Lemon and the rest of their friends.

"Hey guys….. What's up? Nice outfits."

Everyone began to speaking at once answering questions and asking their own all ending in a group hug. However Honey Lemon was the first to pull out of the hug, "I just remembered! We found something you might want to take a look at Hiro." She pulled a flash drive out of her pocket and went and plugged it into the computer. The screen came to life showing a massive commotion in what looked like a control room.

Sweet Tea watched for a little bit then spoke up "What is this?"

Panda walked forward "It's whatever KreiTech was doing on the island in the bay right?"

Gogo nodded "Project Silent Sparrow."

Hiro paused the video "Guy's thats Callahan." he said pointing at the screen, "Why is he there." he took control of the mouse and rewound the video, and then paused it "There he is with the pilot that goes into the transporter." he slowly let the video play and then pause and zoomed in on the Pilot's helmet "Callahan. She was Callahan's daughter."

Sweet Tea put a hand on Tadashi's shoulder "I guess that answers the Abigail question. Now we just have to stop him."

Hiro looked at the girls "You're gonna help us?"

Sweet Tea smiled "We'd do anything for Tadashi….only when he's not Loopyboo."

"Loopyboo?"

"I'll explain it later short one."

Tadashi watched as his friends and brother suited up and prepared to head out to fight Callahan.

"Okay let's go!" Hiro said climbing onto Baymax's back.

"Wait!" Panda said before quickly running out of the garage and to her car, everyone watching from the door as she opened the trunk and pulled out a very large suit case.

"If the wheelchair was back there how did that fit? Her car is tiny." Tadashi asked.

Sweet Tea smiled "Her car is like the TARDIS it may be small on the outside but it's bigger on the inside."

Panda lugged the suitcase and placed it in front of Tadashi and then knelt down and began to open it. "I've been working on these since freshman year and never thought I would get a chance to put them to work. But I guess God had a special reason for me making them and Tadashi, I think its you." She carefully pulled out two large mechanical cages with a backpack.

"What are they?" Tadashi asked.

"My admissions project. After I got in I just pushed them back and only tinkered with them now and again. They're leg braces with the same Neuro-sensors that my prosthetics use so, they will help pick up on any signal your brain sends to your legs and the backpack has control that will help stabilize you until the muscles are built back up."

"Thanks, Panda." Tadashi said.

Gogo cleared her throat, "While this is all touching. I thought we were going to go and kick some Callahan butt?"

Hiro was exatic. His brother was back, they knew where Callahan was and what he was planning, and the group had grown by three members. Sweet Tea had insisted on making herself and Panda armor as well and was grinning like a mad woman as she skated alongside Fred using her new ice forming water jets.

"Keep up Freddy!" She called, weaving between cars and people as they passed.

"Oh you're on Sweet Tea!" Fred said, leaping over her head with a shout of joy. Gogo passed from behind them both, looking back with a grin.

"Last one to KreiTech has to buy lunch!" She called over her shoulder.

Hiro watched them with a grin from Baymax's back with Tadashi sitting next to him on one of the wings with Honey Lemon on the other side.

"Looks like we're a little late to the party..." Tadashi said, pointing to the portal that Callahan had reconstructed, above the newly opened Krei Tech Institute.

"Looks like fun." Hiro said

"Not for the guy who can't walk by himself it doesn't" Tadashi said smiling as they landed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Callahan was suspended in the air above the KreiTech institute by millions of Hiro's microbots and was using even more to hold up Alistar Keri and then throw him into the side of the building and used loose metal to attach him to the wall.

"You'll watch as I take everything from you the way you did to me!" The team heard him yell from his elevated position.

"Okay... So that's a lot scarier once you see it." Sweet Tea said with wide eyes.

Panda nodded in agreement while everyone took their places and prepared to fight the man that they each looked up to at one point.

"I still can't believe that it's Callahan." Honey Lemon said.

"Alright, this is it." Hiro called. "We have to get the mask away from Callahan." The rest of the group nodded in agreement.

Splitting up and making their way towards the masked former professor. Hiro and Baymax flew low over the ground, narrowly avoiding the spikes of microbots that shot up at them. Sweet Tea skated over trails of ice alongside Gogo as Fred bounded into the fray with fire shooting from the mouth of his costume and Panda bounced between pillars.

"Hey... Uh... You want some of these?" Wasabi called, waving his arms at Callahan from his place on the roof. Honey Lemon followed the rest, tossing her chemical reaction orbs at the microbot towers. Callahan's fury increased as he struck out at them, using the bots to rip pieces of the roof up in an attempt to crush Wasabi, catching gogo in a ball of bots, trapping Honey Lemon in one her bubbles, grabbing Fred's arms and legs to keep him from bouncing around, pinning Panda to a wall, and wrapping Sweet Tea tight enough to make the metal of her water stores creak under the strain.

"There's no way out! We're done for!" Wasabi yelped in panic. From his place over the frey, Hiro watched as his friends struggled. His eyes wide with worry for a moment before a look of determination came over his face.

"No, we're not done. You just have to look or another angle!" It took Hiro a moment to realize Tadashi had spoken alongside him.

"Guys, take out the microbots, they'll get sucked up into the portal and then Calahan won't have anything left to fight with, then you can get the mask!" Tadashi said.

"Okay, now that's a plan I can get behind!" Wasabi said. Sweet Tea frowned at the bots wrapped around her before a devious smirk came over her face. She pressed the button on her palm for the ice jet, watching with a giddy look as ice spread over the bots holding her, making them brittle enough to kick out of. The others swiftly joined her as she spead through the swarm, freezing everything in her path and laughing like a mad woman.

Hiro grinned as Calahan realized he'd lost the microbots, and his grin only grew as he took the mask from the professor. Landing beside the others he waved the mask over his head.

"Guys no time to celebrate that portal thing is still going." Sweet Tea called.

"Mr. Krei shut it down!" Hiro yelped.

"It can't be shut down! I'll rip itself apart, we need to get away from here. Now." The buisnessman said, pulling away from the danger.

"He's right. We need to get outta here this thing is getting ready to blow!" Wasabi shouted over the loud whirring of the transporter, as everyone began to quickly run away, except for Baymax.

Hiro turned back "Baymax come on!"

"There is someone in there?"

"What?"

"Female, she seems to be in hypersleep."

"Abigail. She alive." Hiro said running back to Baymax and hopping onto his back.

Tadashi's eyes widened "Hiro no. That thing is about to-"

Hiro cut off his brother "She's alive in there. We have to help. Come on Baymax thrusters!"

Tadashi and others shouted as both Hiro and Baymax disappeared into the collapsing teleporter. Tadashi looked towards Callahan and tried to walk over to him but he still wasn't used to the braces so he fell flat on his face, Panda tried to help him up but he batted her hand away and looked up at Callahan.

"This is your fault! My little brother could die in there!" he was holding back tears "You just couldn't let anything go could you? You were such a great man we all looked up to you! Now you're just going to watch as a 14 year old boy goes and tries to make everything you did wrong right!"

"This wasn't my fault it was Krei's" Callahan said in defense.

"No it's not! You were a part of project Silent Sparrow you just don't want to admit it! You thought I didn't hear anything in that warehouse but you're so wrong!"

Sweet Tea knelt down to him "Tadashi."

Tears were streaming down his face at this point as he finally let Sweet Tea and Panda help him up "Hiro…."

Just then a loud bang came from behind then and they all looked to see what it was and what they saw was Hiro sat on top of the pod that was in the Silent Sparrow experiment and no Baymax.

Everyone went over to them, and looked inside the pod and found Abigail Callahan who was slowing showing signs of coming out of hypersleep.

"Baymax?" Wasabi asked and everyone watched as Hiro shook his head tear stains already on his cheeks.

Tadashi forced himself to stand and half lunged half walked to his brother to catch him in a tight hug. "Are you alright?" He asked, looking over Hiro for a moment with panic clear on his face.

"I'm fine. I'm fine!" Hiro yelped.

"Then what were you thinking?" Tadashi shoved Hiro slightly.

"There was someone in need!"

"You could have died!" Hiro frowned. "... But... you were really brave and I'm really proud of you."

"Thanks, Tadashi."

"Uh, guys as great as it is that Hiro's alive and all, the portal is still going to... you know, in a lot of danger..." Panda said, pulling them away as the machine's whirring grew louder and more high pitched.

Suddenly a loud crash came from behind the group, and they all slowly turned around to see the cause. Five people and one giant green thing stood together someone finally spoke.

"We are here to help." A man in a red and gold robotic suit said stepping forward.

Gogo laughed and popped her gum as Wasabi tried to contain himself as he whisper yelled "The Avengers are in San Fransokiyo….The Avengers are in San Fansokiyo!"

"Yeah. Thanks but no Thanks. We managed." She finally managed to get in.

"We're late? But we left right after Fury told us about what was going on." The man in red and gold metal said as his face mask slid out of the way to reveal Tony Stark.

"Well we would have been on time if _Someone _not saying who….Stark…...Didn't have to get Shawarma before we left." A man in red white and blue said.

"Don't disrespect the Shawarma!"

A redhead in black stepped between the two "Ok Tony, Rogers Stop! We dont need a Civil War starting in the team."

"We seriously came to a remote island in the middle of nowhere for this? I thought Fury said it was an emergency!"

"Clint you shut up to." The redhead said pointing to the man who had just spoken. "Where did Thor go?"

The group watched at the Avenger both fought and looked for their lost friend, when they all spotte him by a store window that was getting ready for summer. "I do not see how these garments would be fit for battle."

"That's a swimsuit buddy..." Tony said with a long suffering sigh, before looking back at the group of teens "Sorry we couldn't help bu…...Wait….I thought I was the one who made the cool robot suits."

"Tony, come on we're leaving." the redhead said.

"But….But."

"Come on!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The bell above the door rang out, and they turned to look at the person entering. A girl in a wheelchair rolled into the cafe with a determined look on her face. She rolled through the shop, avoiding tables and people with skill and ease. Pulling to a stop just before the counter she tilted her head, brown bangs falling out of her milky white eyes.

"I'm looking to Hiro and Tadashi Hamada?" She asked, staring directly at Hiro.

"Uh... I'm Hiro Hamada." He said, shifting a bit uncomfortably as she continued to stare sightlessly at him.

"Oh! Wonderful! I have a letter for you..." She twisted to pull a white envelope from a small pack strapped to the arm of her chair. "Here." She smiled, but it faded when Hiro didn't move, just stared at her. She seemed familiar.

"Sorry... who are you?"

"Oh goodness! I forget most people don't recognize me like this." She pressed a few buttons on the other arm of her chair and it suddenly collapsed. Her eyes lit up for a moment before turning brown and she stood. The red and gold metal that had made up her chair now were connected to her spine and glowing faintly in several places.

"Tori Stark..." Sweet Tea said in a soft unbelieving whisper. "I thought she looked familiar but..."

"Jarvis, why didn't you tell me that all the people I was looking for were here?" Tori asked.

"Apologies Miss Stark." The group looked around for the source of the voice.

"My computerized butler.. well my dad's computerized butler... He's programed into everything... Now... I have fliers, letters and a note card for each of you, well the note card's mine but, uh... Never mind." She pulled a bundle of envelopes from her leather hip pouch and passed them out with the fliers.

"Stark Industries?" Gogo asked.

"Yes. Stark Industries..." She cleared her throat and glanced at the card in her hands. "We at Stark Industries would like to offer you a prestigious position in our advanced research... okay yeah I don't like note cards... Uh... My dad is offering each of you a job whenever you feel like taking it. If you have questions, the number on the back of your pamphlet is for Pepper Potts. She'll explain everything to the best of her ability. We look forward to having you at Stark Industries. Oh and there's also an invitation to Stark Tower in New York... Feel free to drop by and meet the Avengers and show off what you got. So yeah, my parts done... I'm gonna explore the city for a bit, but I hope to see you at the tower."

Smiling once again she slipped out of the cafe and the group shared stunned looks.

Cas walked into the living room and saw her nephew's friends strewn across the floor and furniture; Fred on the couch, Gogo balled up in the rocking chair, Honey cuddled up close to Mochi, Wasabi on the Recliner, Sweet Tea on the floor, and Panda close to the stairs.

"Ok everyone up and atum it's Christmas!" Cas said smiling opening the blinds waking everyone up. Everyone cringed away from the light as they all started to wake up.

Once everyone was up they all gathered in the cafe for breakfast, when Hiro ran down.

"Hey Panda can you come up really quick?"

She nodded and grabbed a piece of toast before following Hiro up the stairs.

"What are they planning?" Cas asked as she watch the two disappear.

"What do you mean?" Honey asked

"I heard those three upstairs until three this morning, and now they're all up there again. I wonder." She began to walk to the stairs as Hiro came back at a full run.

"Everyone Tadashi has a Christmas present he want to give you all right now. Panda is everything ready?"

Panda poked her head out from the top of the stairs. "Yep." Then she slowly began to walk down the stairs looking behind her as everyone gasped.

Tadashi without the help of the braces or even crutches was walking on his own his hand gripped tight around the banister.

"Tadashi asked Panda and I to help him so he could surprise you all." Hiro said grinning, as his brother got to the bottom of the stairs and everyone just stared before they ran over and hugged Tadashi.

One at a time they all pealed out of the hug surrounding the now walking Tadashi. "This is the best Christmas ever!" Honey Lemon squealed.

Tadashi and Hiro exchanged smiles before Hiro walked towards the stairs "I wouldn't be so quick to say that yet. The Hamada brothers are glad to present the new and improved. Tadashi you do the honors."

Carefully Tadashi walked over and put a hand on his brothers shoulder "Baymax 3.0!" and as he said this the round white belly of Baymax came into view followed by the rest of him looking exactly like he had before.

Cass gathered everyone around the tree and began to hand out presents, one by one waiting for it to be opened before handing out the next one.

"Gogo this one is for you, from….Wasabi." she said passing her the large square box.

Gogo looked at Wasabi and popped her gum before she tore into the paper, and opened the white box to reveal a black and purple helmet. "Wasabi…" her expression softened "This is...thank you." She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek and quickly realizing what she had just done, tried to explain herself to her shocked looking friends "This is a really expensive Helmet and-" Wasabi stopped her.

"There's no use covering it up anymore." Wasabi said taking hold of her hand "Guys Gogo and I have been dating since freshman year, we've kept it a secret from you all" He looked over to Panda and Sweet Tea. "Well most of you cause we were scared of what you would say. I'm scared of a lot of things but i know for sure i'm not scared of my feeling for you Gogo." He reached into his pocket "So I have one more present for you that i didn't want to put under the tree." He slid off the couch and got on one knee.

Gogo's eyes widened "What are you doing?"

"Just let me talk." He pulled out a small black box from his pocket and rubbed his thumb over it "These past few year have been the best, you have made me come out of my shell and I want to spend the rest of my life with you," he opened the box to reveal a small gold band with three diamonds "Gogo will you marry me?"

Gogo was not herself in that moment and tears streamed down her face as she nodded unable to speak as he placed the ring on her finger and kissed her while the rest of the room cheered, Cass the loudest of all.

After the chaos of the engagement was over Cass went back to handing out presents, and Sweet Tea noticed that Honey was looking at one box in particular over the rest. "Cass I think Honey wants you to give that pink box to Tadashi."

"Akiko!" Honey Lemon said as Cass handed the box to her nephew.

Tadashi smiled as he removed the lid and pulled out a large scrap book, and began flipping through it "Honey Lemon this is fantastic it's every picture we took on your phone together."

Honey pushed a piece of hair behind her ear "Yeah….I made it to remember you...you know when you were dead...but since you're not I thought you would like it."

"I love it. Thank you Honey."

Once all the presents were handed out Fred stood "I would like to give Hiro one last present on this fine Christmas day." He pulled his sign out from behind the couch "Hiro Hamada please come and kneel before me."

"What why?  
Panda elbowed him in the side "Don't worry Hiro just do it."

Nervously Hiro walked over and kneeled before Fred. "I, Fred hereby bestow upon you, Hiro Hamada, by the power vested in me by my sign, the nickname Short One, or Shorty."

the room cheered and raised their glasses in a toast and together said "To Shorty!" And all Hiro could do was smile because here he was at the end of one of the worst years of his life with his brother, friends and Baymax.

Sweet Tea walked over to Baymax "You got anything you wanna add big guy."

The robot looked at the floor then back up "God bless us. Everyone."


	8. Epilogue

Epilogue

Gogo, Honey, Sweet Tea and Panda were sitting in a hotel room, when a knock suddenly from the door.

"I got it!" Honey said standing up, her Black and purple bridesmaid dress swishing around her knees, as she walked to the door and opened it slightly. "It's Tadashi."

"He can come in." Gogo said wringing her hand in the fabric of her white dress.

Tadashi walked in and handed Gogo a small folded piece of paper "This is from Wasabi AKA those of us in charge of him... And it's getting ready to start." She nodded and unfolded the paper.

"_Wasabi is having a panic attack, send help... Signed Fred and the groomsmen."_

Gogo sighed and set the note aside. "Sweet Tea, we have a code red situation, take Panda and help the boys calm Wasabi down. Honey you stay with me. Tadashi, go with Sweet Tea and Panda and get this under control. I still have to get my skirt hemmed... and this stupid veil won't stay on!" She glared at the birdcage veil in her hand.

Cass stepped up with a needle in hand and thread clenched in her teeth. "Okay. We'll see you out there." Tadashi said. He gave her a quick hug before leading the two bridesmaids to where the groom was currently huddled in the fetal position.

"Dude, you have to get control of yourself!" Fred said.

"We have no ringbearer! No ringbearer, Fred!"

"Okay, calm down and talk to us Wasabi. What's going on?" Tadashi asked, kneeling beside the curled up form of his best friend.

"My little cousin can't make it as ringbearer. What are we going to do? We can't have a wedding without a ringbearer! That's it I'm calling the wedding off!"

Sweet Tea sighed and pressed a hand to her head. "Wasabi this is a simple problem to fix.. Someone get me a bowtie, the rings, and Hiro go draw a tie on Baymax right now!" She grabbed a magic marker from where it was tucked in her bra and passed it off to Hiro as Tadashi raced into one of the other rooms to grab an orange ribbon and transform it into a bowtie. When he returned Baymax was holding Mochi, who'd been catnapped by Fred. Sweet Tea took the bow and the rings from Tadashi before wrapping the ribbon around Mochi's neck and smirking.

"There. See, all better, now we have an adorable ringbearer and this '_crisis' _has been successfully averted. Now get out to the yard before I have to fix something else." Sweet Tea snapped pointing at the door.

**...**

Everyone stood at the altar watching as Baymax came down the aisle carrying Mochi followed by Gogo and her Father. The photographer, Gogo's 15 year old niece, grinned behind her camera as she moved backwards down the aisle getting pictures of the pair. Her feet tangled up under her and she toppled over straight back into Hiro. She grinned up at him and brushed her bangs from her eyes.

"Sorry." She said. "I'll have to be more careful..."

Once everyone in the crowd was sat back down in their seats as Fred's dad cleared his throat.

"We are gathered here today to witness the union of Gogo and Wasabi, or Matthew and Usagi."

Gogo rolled her eyes at the mention of her name as she heard her mother sniff in the front row "Our little Bunny is getting married."

"Now if anyone has a reason why these two should not be wed speak now or forever hold your peace." he paused for second "No one ok. Next page. Do you Matthew take Usagi to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold as long as you both shall live?"

Wasabi nodded "I do."

"Usagi, how about you only Husband?"

Gogo nodded "I do."

Fred's dad nooded and looked over to Tadashi 'And now the rings." Tadashi nodded and walked over to Bayman and Mochi and untied the rings from around Mochi's neck and then handed a golden band with black edges to Gogo and a black ring with purple gems to Wasabi.

"Matthew place the ring on her finger and repeat after me. 'With this ring I thee wed.'"

Wasabi carefully took Gogo's hand in his and placed the ring on her finger 'With this ring I thee wed."

"Now Usagi, place the ring on Mathew's finger and say the same thing."

A chuckle went through the crowd and the wedding part as Gogo placed the ring on Wasabi's finger 'With this ring I thee wed."

Then Fred's dad closed his black folder "Then by the power vested in me by the City of San Fransokyo I now pronounce you Husband and wife. you may kiss the bride."

The two looked at each other and smiled before sharing their first kiss as husband and wife surrounded by friends and family.

_A/N: RedAugust and I hope you enjoyed our story! and now for a couple little announcements_

_1) check out RedAugust here on Fanfiction, she has her own stuff as well as a Penguins of Madagascar story that we are currently writing together coming soon._

_2) Short Version Not Dead will have a sequel _


End file.
